Eyes In The Moonlight
by fay-marie1993
Summary: "You're not sick," Eren said softly. His bright green eyes were visible in the moonlight and it left Levi speechless. Oneshot inspired by a cute picture I saw online. Levi may be slightly out of character.


Eren woke up from a restless sleep. He glanced at his window and saw it was still dark out. He may have slept for hours, but he felt like it was just thirty minutes. Eren sat up and decided maybe if he saw that everyone was okay then he would sleep better. Mikasa was in the next room and Levi was probably right down the hallway.

Mikasa's door was open, so Eren peeked in and saw her sleeping soundly with one of her pillows in her arms. He sighed in relief and left quietly so he didn't disturb her. Eren continued down the hallway and came to Levi's room. His door was shut but he opened it anyways to see that it was empty. Then there was a crash in the kitchen. Eren rushed in that direction. The kitchen light was still off, but Levi was standing near the sink. It was too dark to see his expression. There was glass on the floor and a puddle of water.

"Do you need the cleaning supplies?" Eren asked. His voice was loud in the darkness and he thought he saw Levi jump which was uncharacteristic of him.

Levi didn't answer which was even stranger. Eren approached him.

"Eren," Levi said. There was something off about his voice and his breathing was fast. Eren wasn't sure what to do until Levi reached a shaky hand towards the mop and dust broom. Eren instinctively grabbed the Corporal's hand and was waiting to get smacked or scowled at.

"Let me get it," Eren said quietly. Levi didn't object but as Eren cleaned he knew there was definitely something off. When he finished, he couldn't help but ask. "Why are you up this late?"

Levi was quiet for a bit before he answered. "I couldn't sleep." He turned away from Eren like he was trying to hide his face. Eren wasn't sure what to do before he realized a sob had escaped Levi.  
>"I'm…I'm sick, Eren," Levi sobbed.<p>

Eren touched his shoulder and he moved away. "What are you talking about?" he asked feeling confused.

"I can't get stuff out of my head. I have nightmares, panic attacks, and I can't even deal with loud thunder because it reminds me of _them_," Levi explained with a shaky voice. Eren opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted. "I keep seeing you close to death, Eren and I can't fucking stand it!" Eren's heart nearly broke and when Levi turned to him with a tear streaming down his cheek. Eren started by putting his hand on Levi's cheek and brushing his tears away with his thumb.

"You're not sick," Eren said softly. His bright green eyes were visible in the moonlight and it left Levi speechless. Levi grabbed Eren's hand and for a moment Eren thought he had gone too far. He was surprised when Levi closed the space in between them and buried his face in Eren's shoulder. Levi's hair smelled like fresh lavender and mint with the hint of bleach from the cleaning supplies. Eren didn't care as long as he was the one comforting him.

Eren hugged him back tightly. "You're okay now," he whispered to Levi.

Eren had definitely grown, leaving Levi still slightly shorter than him despite the age difference. Eren eventually lead Levi to the couch so they could sit down. The fireplace was still burning, giving off an amount of heat that made Eren's eyes heavy. "I'll stay with you," Eren told Levi. "You'll know that I'm still here."

Levi rested his head in Eren's lap and enjoyed his soft black hair being caressed. His heart had finally stopped beating fast and the dizzy feeling from the small panic attack was fading. Eren was having trouble keeping his eyes open and when Levi noticed, he got up and made him lay down. Levi then lay on top of him, causing Eren to blush furiously. Eren's nightshirt was thin, so Levi's body heat was seeping into him. Levi covered both of them with a blanket he had left in one of the chairs and enjoyed the feeling of Eren's arms around him. He was snuggled again into Eren's shoulder with one hand holding his and the other over Eren's heart. Levi closed his eyes when he felt the strong beat of it. Eren covered Levi's hand that he placed on his chest with his and closed his eyes. He silently prayed that the rest of the night would stay like this.


End file.
